


Rose

by PrincessP_05



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Blood and Injury, First-Time Author, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessP_05/pseuds/PrincessP_05
Summary: A rose. The symbol of love. Dangerous, yet beautiful. Pure, yet destructive. Still, they are always used, so addictive.In this one escape, can Felix finally find a gentle flower? A rose without thorns?





	1. Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably has way to many mistakes so sorry about that ;-)

It was bright and sunny, just as Chris’ massive smile shone. The cool breeze and sound of chimes in the leaves made a melodious tune. It was perfect. Then he walked in. A young man, no, more like a teenage boy limped in through the door.  
“Flowers please,” he began shyly, “Ones to show love, like roses, and some others to apologize.” Chris could see that he was hurt, but he didn’t know what to say, there really wasn’t much he could. The boy gave some money at the till and Chris went to put what he wanted. A few roses, for love; a sunshine daffodil, for a fresh start and some white tulips for forgiveness. It didn’t look complete at first, so he added some lavender for the calming essence it had. He gave the bouquet to the young man, and he left. Others came and went; it was a normal day, a flower here and maybe a spa treatment there, but nothing much.  
~  
When Chris was about to close up shop, he saw the young man again, looking a little happier than before. He seemed to be waiting for someone but it was getting dark and likely to rain soon seeing as it hadn’t the whole day. He didn’t want to sound to head-on, but he really wanted to know if the young man was okay.  
“Umm… are you, okay?” Chris began shyly as he walked towards the man. He looked up, a bit shocked, but realised that it was just Chris, he had heard about him from his best friend Jisung.  
“Yeah. I’m just waiting for a friend,” he replied quietly.  
“Oh! Sorry,” said Chris. “Hold on! Who? Everyone else left already.” At this, the young man looked shocked.  
“Jisung never told me,” he muttered to himself louder than expected. To this Chris kneeled down bedside him, questions racing round his mind. He wanted to ask, but that wouldn’t be the right place to start.  
“My name’s Chris by the way. I’m pretty close with Jisung, so any friend of his is a friend of mine.” He waited.  
“Oh okay. I am Felix. His BFFFIAB or just BFF.” It was awkward and cold, but they had the occasional laugh in their conversation. Eventually they went home, it was bound to rain and Jisung never did come. Chris, being the sweetheart he was, drove the latter home just to make sure he was okay. Before Felix was about to leave, Chris remembered the flowers.  
“Oh! How did the flowers go?” There was some silence before Felix lost some of the rosy blush in his cheeks.  
“Good,” he whispered as a reply. He was about to run off as he didn’t want to talk any further. “I have to go. Bye.”  
“Bye. And sorry,” Chris murmured. Then he drove of home feeling a sort of burden in his chest. He tried to drown it out with music, then some food, but it stayed. He felt so bad that he cried himself to sleep, but why would he do that for a stranger? Maybe because Felix was close to his best friend. Chris decided that was it, nothing more.  
~  
A few days past and Felix could always be seen popping into the shop for something different. Apologizing, surprise gift, anything and everything Felix would stop by. Sometimes Chris worried, why he looked tired or why he was always coming in, but he thought of it as rude to ask. He usually stayed quiet until one day, very early Felix came in, bruise inflamed round his eye and onto his forehead. Chris rushed to him straight away.  
“Felix~ What happened? Are you okay?”  
“Forgiveness,” whispered Felix.  
“What?”  
“Flowers. For forgiveness. And some biscuits too. Please.” He sounded desperate, for some love, but also for the forgiveness. Though Chris wanted to help, he didn’t want to stress Felix to reveal it all. That would only make things worse. So instead, he got some of the best treats, that would have probably cost extra, and made a special bouquet of dog roses, to show the pain in the love that Felix was in; violets and normal roses, just for the love; calla lilies, to show Felix’s innocence and hidden beauty, with accents of heather. It didn’t look complete so he added some forget-me-nots. All of that he gave to Felix for under half the price of a regular; it would’ve been a VIP bouquet, but this was an exception. Even the sweet treats came free as Chris wanted to make sure Felix didn’t waste a penny on something that clearly hurting him. He wanted to help and tell Felix the truth, but how could he ever?  
“Take it as my gift,” he said handing a small box to Felix. With that Felix left, but the latter still felt his presence – the tension remained think in the air. Before Chris could tend to the latter’s injuries, he was already forcing his way out. He was intent on doing so and Chris didn’t want to make him feel, worse? Some others days he would come in like that. All torn up both physically and emotionally. Most days, Chris would give the latter a little present – meant to make Felix better, but helped make Chris feel something as well. Felix looked inside each one and kept it, it really did look like it make him feel better because he wold come in a little bit happier every time.  
~  
Now it was just before dawn. Chris was coming to set up early as usual when he heard sobbing. Sobbing that was all too familiar. Felix. Unaware of his moves, Chris starts to run towards what sounds like Felix. And to his dismay, it is.  
“What happened?” Chris bends down to comfort the latter but instead he began to crawl into the shadows, as if hiding something. Then Chris saw it. “Holy S***! You’re bleeding! Felix!” Chris tries to go forward again, but Felix only moves further back. Then he hears panting and heavy steps. Cautious, he spins around, arms out to fight – because he wants to, no, needs to protect Felix. As the figure comes closer, Chris can just make out a figure. Then he sees some glasses and soon he sees to enough to recognise the person.  
“Felix! Chris?” The familiar voice said. Chris’ eyes cleared enough to see Jisung, a close friend of his and Felix, seeming as though he had run all night. “I knew you would be here. Is he okay?” he asks to Chris.  
Relived Chris lets out a breath before he shakes his head in dismay. He doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t know what is wrong with the latter until it dawns on him like the sun. he gives Jisung a worried look before he replies., “Yeah. I think it’s her.” At just that sound Felix begins to cry more and the others take him inside. They gave him his favourite cookies with a hot chocolate, but still he cried. They let him watch hours on end of TV, but still he cried. They even bandaged up the scars on his arms, gave him a blanket and infinite other treats, but no matter what they did they couldn’t stop him from crying.  
Eventually he slept, for a bit, but not nearly enough time for soon after, he was awake. He looked around, clearly it was late, but Jisung and Chris were both still there. They both looked worried, but Felix was fine. That’s what he told himself. That’s what he told himself everyday when he met her. And just the thought of her made him burst out into tears again.  
“Don’t cry. Please,” Chris says immediately attending to Felix. “You shouldn’t force yourself to love something you don’t. that’s clearly what’s hurting you. Please, don’t do that Felix.”  
“She’s not hurting. I’m just a bad boyfriend.”  
“That’s all lie. Don’t lie to yourself Felix,” Jisung adds in.  
“It’s not good for you,” says Chris looking genuinely worried for the latter’s health. He stays there holding him tight. “Please~”  
~  
“I-I do love her.!” Felix begins after finally recovering from the outburst a few hours prior. The others turn around, frowns struct on their faces. And it w-was my fault. N-Not her!” Though he is trying his hardest to sound convincing, he is probably the only one who believes himself at that moment. “I-I-” His voice, hidden sobs, words. Everything silenced by Chris’ lips. For one moment and no more, Felix is taken to Utopia, but then reality floods back and his eyes begin to flow again.  
“Love,” Chris begins, blushing lightly, “it’s not meant to hurt; it shouldn’t break you. Not true love.” He takes hold of Felix’s hand, but still the latter refused to look up: shamed, emotion-driven, hurt. Felix’s tears ran down more and he gripped tighter onto Chris’ hand, as if he would die if he let go.  
“I love her.” Chris was about to speak, but Jisung stopped him. “But she- I know that she never loved me.” He looked up and even with his eyes swollen and red, you could see right to his broken heart.  
Felix looked at Jisung, he loved him, as a friend. Someone who was always there for him and would lift him up all the time. Then he looked at Chris and his heart nearly melted away. He loved Chris, from the first second they met and he knew it, but he could never reveal it for he had convinced himself that he loved her. Rose. The symbol of all love, yet she only bought him pain.  
And for what felt like the 100th time that day, Felix burst into tears, but this time, he leaned into Chris’ lips before he even knew what was going on. They gently pressed against each other, embracing each other’s warm touch. For once in what felt like forever, Felix felt safe. He felt loved. And that’s all anyone ever wanted for him, that’s all Chris ever wanted for him. For Felix to feel loved.  
~  
Days had passed. With some help from Jisung and Chris, he manged to leave Rose. He saw her supposed beauty wither to reveal all her thorns that tried so hard to tear apart Felix’s heart. He was ashamed that he ever fell for a person like her. At first it was baby steps. He couldn’t hear her name for a bit, and that was hard see as he was always in Utopia. The flower shop version. He didn’t like being alone in his apartment, and there were no parents to take him in, so Chris did despite Jisung telling him not to. Everyday Felix would smile a bit more, his scars would look a little better and with each peck that Chris gave him, he felt less and less broken.  
Again, Felix was consumed by love, but this time, there was no pain. Only joy as he lay there, kissing Chris for all Heaven’s worth.


	2. New and Improved...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses. The only flower that truly represents love; beautiful but dangerous. That was the only one Felix could find even though he convinced himself that it was alright.  
> His one escape, a flower shop and a boy who explains the true meaning of love. Not a rose, but a feeling. And now, Felix has found one without thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I have actually finished... Sorry it took a while (I was busy, probably dieing)

It was bright and sunny, a regular day. Not too busy, not too calm. Chan’s smile was shining bright so nothing new was happening. The wind passing people’s ears, the sound of the doorbell chimes, it all made a melodious tune. It was perfect. Then he walked in. A young man, no, more like a teenage boy limped lightly through the door.

“I-Is Jisung here?” he began shyly as Chan shook his head no. “Oh! Then can I please have my usual. Flowers, I mean! Ones to show love, like- like roses, and some others to apologize.” The innocence on the boys’ face didn’t match him. His voice was deep, but warm and the limping seemed like it had been made from a very violent cause. But Chan didn’t say anything, worried as to how he could come off.

“Should I tell Jisung you were here? We are friends,” Chan said after a few moments of silence as he sorted the flowers: the typical “breakup bouquet” as he called them – red and pink roses and simply some tulips. This time Felix shakes no. After paying, he simply walks out, trying to look stronger than before and Chan thought of it as cute, not that he was watching Felix leave.

Aside from that one encounter, both Chan and Felix had a normal day. And they probably should’ve forgotten each other’s faces, but how can Chan forget that cute bunny smile, even if it wasn’t of full display. And those freckles. And his rosy, soft, plump-

“Jisung! You finally- Oh!” Chan, snapping out of whatever he was just thinking, looks down at the latter. He was looking brighter than earlier, even if the dim light of the sunset. That may or may not have amplified his gorgeous features. Not that Chan was staring. “Sorry,” Felix starts again, quietly. “Umm… Thanks for the flowers earlier. They were a nice change."

“Sure thing. I mean, it’s my job, but you’re welcome anyways,” Chan replies, sounding rather pleased. “But Jisung went home early.”

“Oh!” Felix adds looking a bit down. “How dare he leave his own BFFFIAB like that,” He mutters little too loudly. When he realised how loud it came out, blood immediately rushed to his cheeks turning them a soft shade of pink.

“You are so cute,” Chan coos unintentionally. “I mean- Because Jisung- You two are friends and act like him, but you are cuter. Not that I think you are cute because I wasn’t staring. Umm…” Luckily for Chan, Felix just giggles whilst Chan tries to get words instead of the panicked mess currently spilling out his lips. His lips, which Felix noticed, got ever so slightly redder whenever he bit the out of embarrassment. But it’s not like Felix would actually know that. Unless he was looking. Which he wasn’t.

“Umm… I might have to go. It will rain soon.” A frown quickly replaces the smile on Felix’s face as he says that, but Chan just smiles at him.

“I don’t mind giving you a lift. My car is just a couple minutes away from here.”

“Thanks!” he says with a smile. “But, why isn’t it parked here?” he questions looking at the vast car park.

“It let’s me have a bit of exercise and fresh air,” the latter explains. “I live to far too walk all the way though.” They start walking to Chan’s car after he finally locks the shop. It is late and about to rain so Felix has to go home quick.

“Thanks again for this,” he says as they enter the car. It definitely wasn’t cheap and Felix may have felt a little guilty. “You know, you don’t have to do this. Drive me, I mean. I can- I can take the bus.” He gulps as he sees Chan serious face.

“Yes, I do. I mean, if we are now friends. Besides, it is about to rain and I doubt you have an umbrella.” Felix shakes his head ‘no’ but smiles at the fact that Chan says they are new-found friends. To be fair, as long a Felix doesn’t move much, Chan’s car should be just fine.

“Okay,” Felix adds before finally strapping in. He sits still as Chan turns on the engine, then in silence for a little longer. It doesn’t take long for Felix to realise that they aren’t going to his house, not that Chan even knows where it is. “Umm… This isn’t the w-way to my house.”

“Oh,” Chan says after a moment of silence. “Umm… Type your address into there.” He points at a print-less screen just above the air vents of the car. “Or, you could, you know, stay- stay at mine.” He says that last bit whilst looking at the road to hid his slightly flushed cheeks.

“I- I don’t want to bother you though.”

“It’s cool, you won’t. If you want to stay, I mean. Plus, it is kind of lonely at the moment.”

“Umm… Only if you’re sure.” Felix smiles a little before the continued driving. In silence again, but again, but not as awkward as before. Well, if you don’t think about what just happened. And if you forgot how hard they may or may not have blushed.

And what happened next was the same as any other day for both Felix and Chan. Eat some pizza, watch a good Netflix movie and sleep. Or at least try. But as much a Chan tried tonight, he couldn’t sleep. Though the fan was on, the cover was of, and he was wearing close to none, he felt so warm. His face blushed and his chest felt weird, but not like he was ill, he was feeling something. Chan decided that was it, nothing more: took a pill then tried to get some rest.

~

“Rise~ And shine~ and wake up! It’s morning (morning). Rise~ And shine~ and wake up! It’s morning (morning).” Chan burst out singing, louder than any rooster or alarm Felix had every set. He rubbed his eyes, looked at Chan, then plodded right back down. “Today is a new to play! So just try and be happy everyday~ everyday~ Everyday!!!~”

“I am awake,” Felix says to his drool covered pillow. “110% Awake.” He says with another half-eyed yawn.

“Rise~ And shine~” Chan sings again. Except, this round, it is a little louder and has the early addition of clapping. “and wake up! It’s morning (morning).” In fits of slightly angered giggles, Felix arises from whatever spell was cast on him to sleep in such a manner and instantly Chan stops.

“I told you I am awake,” he yawns not moving a muscle. And that is when Chan begins a new, more annoying song.

“Hi! I’m Bob! And I have a memory of a goldfish and a goldfish has a memory span of- Hi! I’m-”

“The most adorable and most annoying alarm clock in the world,” Felix says hitting Chan’s arm. But he had no intention to hurt him. How could dare hurt such a sweet-hearted, angel voiced, handsome-

“Adorable?” Chan asks with a small smirk on his face. Felix’s cheeks burn red as he realises what he said. And then he remembers the fact that he is wearing Chan’s, really warm, shirt because this isn’t his house. It’s Chan’s. “You can keep that,” Chan says as if reading Felix’s mind.

“T-Thanks. Umm… I should get going, Rose will be w-worried.”

“Of course. I’ll give you a lift once you are ready.” Chan just sits and stares, waiting for the latter. But not staring like he was purposefully looking, more like he was bored because he would never stare at such a rosy-lipped, star-freckled cutie.

Anyways, you probably know how the story goes next. Chan drops a Felix with a shy goodbye and they go about their lives normally. Felix doesn’t come to the shop for a few days, but I guess that is a good thing because it shows Chan that the message got across, though he does miss that sweet smile.

~

About a week passes since the first encounter and Felix walks in the door again. But he was so tired that he walked **into** the door. And that was something that Chan had to note.

“Hello Sleepy-Head,” Chan begins with a little giggle until he sees the bags under Felix’s eyes. Red from what looks like tears, not lack of sleep. “What happened?” he asks, concern laced in his voice.

“Umm… N-Nothing. Please can I have f-forgiveness. Like a bouquet, I mean.” He doesn’t look up feeling slightly ashamed of the state he was in. But he just needed the flowers the just go. “Oh! If it is not a hassle, may- may I also have some cookies,” he says, almost begging.

“Sure.” Though Chan knew something happened, he didn’t pressure Felix into saying. He takes one last glance at the boy before arranging the bouquet. Dog rose, simple, but show the pain within the so-called love; calla lilies, to to show Felix’s utmost innocence to the pain and his hidden beauty, though Chan couldn’t say; violets and rouge roses just for the sake of love; and accents of heater and forget-me-nots to try and tie it together. Not the neatest bouquet, but this love wasn’t the neatest thing either so, in a weird way, they harmonized.

“Thanks,” whispers Felix whilst handing over the money. “Keep the change.” He leaves without another word, after silently taking a box of the cookies. The ones that would work for any sort of love-related issues. So hopefully, they could work for Felix.

And it did, at least, for a bit. Felix came in the next day, smile plastered on his face. He looked energetic and no signs of injury. And the day after that, he came in with the same bright smile, but it didn’t last long as just before closing, Chan saw a figure rushing back in. And Jisung saw it too. And though the person was far, they could both tell, with one glance, it was Felix. Without a second thought, Chan ran to him, arms open to catch him as if he were about to fall.

“What happened?” Chan asks the latter in a gentle voice. “You were all sunny this morning.” He tries to lift Felix’s face to meet his own, but can’t. Felix can’t look anywhere other than at the ground, and especially not at Chan. If he looks at him, he may explode, or burst into tears, or whatever else.

“C-Can I have flowers?” Felix asks, eyes still on the ground. Tears are threatening to fall, but Felix just blinks them away and tells himself that he is fine. That is what he has always told himself so it must be. He’s fine, just a little messy at the moment. “I- Can they be the ones t-to start a fresh? The seasonal special?” he whispers almost to himself.

“Of course, but you shouldn’t-”

“Just the flowers please,” Felix says, voice sounding near to tears. So that’s what Chan gets. Just flowers, no questions asked. No words spoken, but a few tears shed. It was mostly made from roses, but a vast variety. Red and pink roses; violets; some just-bloomed daffodils; and accents of heather, with very little else. It was clear that Felix wasn’t the one that needed to apologize, so Chan gifted him with a small box of treats.

“The box is for you. On the house,” Chan says still trying to meet Felix eyes. “The flowers are for her, but please don’t cry. It’s okay. I promise.” As Chan pulls Felix in for a tight hug, Felix can almost hear the sound of Chan’s heartbeat, almost as if to say “I wish it was okay,” for they both knew it wasn’t truly. But Felix told himself that it was all because he was a bad boyfriend, so that was just what it came to be.

~ 

Now it was just before dawn. Chan was coming to set up early as usual, well, at least until he hears something. Something that sounded an awful lot like sobbing. Sobbing that was all too familiar. Felix. Without a thought, Chan starts to run towards what sounds like Felix. And to his dismay, it is.

“What happened?” Chan bends down to comfort the latter but instead he began to crawl into the shadows, as if hiding something. Then he saw it. “Holy S***! You’re bleeding! Felix!” Chan tries to go forward again, but Felix only moves further back. Then he hears panting and heavy steps. Cautious, he spins around, arms out to fight – because he wants to, no, **_needs_** to protect Felix. As the figure comes closer, Chan calms as he makes out a huge pair of glasses and soon, he sees to enough to recognise Jisung.

“Felix! Chan?” he said, still catching his breath. “I knew you would be here. Is he okay?” he asks to Chan, but almost to Felix as well. Relieved Chan lets out a breath before he shakes his head in dismay. He doesn’t say anything because as much as he tries, words refuse to come out. All three just sit and stand in silence for a few moments.

“Let’s go in and talk,” he says to them both, but Felix can’t say anything. Only tears are leaving his eyes. With one glance at Jisung, they have both understood the problem. “Yeah. I think it’s her.” At just that slight mentioning Felix begins to cry more and the others can’t do anything but just watch. They tried everything from healing the wounds to even just giving him something to crunch. But the tears kept flowing.

Eventually, Felix managed to get some sleep, for a bit, but not nearly enough time for soon after, he woke. He looked around, clearly it was late, but Jisung and Chan were both still there. They both looked worried, but Felix was fine. That’s what he told himself. That’s what he told himself every day since he met her. And just the thought of her made him burst out into tears again.

“Don’t cry. Please,” Chan says immediately attending to Felix. “You shouldn’t force yourself to love something you don’t. That’s clearly what’s hurting you. Please, don’t do that Felix.”

“She’s not h-hurting. I’m just- I’m just a bad boyfriend.”

“That’s all lie. Don’t lie to yourself Felix,” Jisung adds in trying to hug him.

“It’s not good for you,” says Chan looking genuinely worried, for the Felix’s mental health, motivation and physical state. He stays there holding him tight. “Please~”

“I-I do love her!” Felix begins after some silent minutes. The others don’t let go of their embrace, but simple. “And it w-was my fault. N-Not her!” Though he is trying his hardest to sound convincing, he is probably the only one who believes himself at that moment. “I-I-” His voice, hidden sobs, words. Everything silenced by Chan’s lips. For one moment and no more, Felix is taken to Utopia, but then reality floods back and his eyes begin to flow again.

“Love,” Chan begins, blushing lightly, “it’s not meant to hurt; it shouldn’t break you. Not true love.” He takes hold of Felix’s hand, but still the latter refused to look up: shamed, emotion-driven, hurt. Felix’s tears ran down more and he gripped tighter onto Chan, as if he would die if he let go.

­

“I love her.” Chan was about to speak, but Jisung stopped him as he slowly let go. “But she- I know that she never loved me.” He looked up and even with his eyes swollen and red, you could see right to his broken heart. Then Felix looked at Jisung, he loved him, as a friend. Someone who was always there for him and would lift him up all the time. Then he looked at Chan and his heart nearly melted away. He loved Chan, from the first second they met and he knew it, but he could never reveal it for he had convinced himself that he loved her. Rose. The symbol of all love. Something meant to bring warmth, and joy, and happiness, yet she only bought him pain.

And for what felt like the 100th time that day, Felix burst into tears, but this time, he leaned into Chan’s lips before he could even tell what was going on. They gently pressed against each other, loving and embracing each other’s warm touch. For once in what felt like a lifetime, Felix felt safe. He felt loved. And that’s all anyone ever wanted for him, that’s all Chan ever wanted for him. For Felix to feel loved.

~

Days had passed. With some help from Jisung and Chan, he managed to leave Rose. He saw her supposed beauty wither to reveal all her thorns with every step further – the ones that tried so hard to tear apart Felix’s heart. He was ashamed that he ever fell for a person like her. At first it was baby steps. He couldn’t hear her name for a bit, and that was hard see as he was always in Utopia. The flower shop version. He didn’t like being alone in his apartment, and there were no parents to take him in, so Chan did despite Jisung telling him not to. Everyday Felix would smile a bit more, his scars would look a little better and with each peck that Chan gave him, he felt less and less broken.

And now, Felix was consumed by love once again, but this time, there was no pain. Only joy as he lay there, kissing Chan for all Heaven’s worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I said there would be another version. I hope it is alright and hope that I evened out the mistakes (which, let's be real, there were loads of...)  
> Again, I am only young and a first time publishing author. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... This is the first time I have done this so please forgive me.  
> I know I used the word "latter" a lot, but I am to do a better/more updated version of the story.  
> Chan is written as Chris because it was not originally a FF and I can't be asked to change it (Jisung was Alex just in case that pops up...)
> 
> Hope you enjoy if you find this. Mwah. Xx


End file.
